Paul
Paul Adams has a heart of gold and is a protector by nature. Sometimes The Boy Scout thinks that he is the only true good guy left, but he isn't willing to let any cheaters or troublemakers change his goody two-shoes ways. Biography Paul is the definition of a golden boy, and he has so much pride in his country that his first word was “America.” Mr. Adams had joined the military right out of high school and returned from a tour to the Philippines with a more mature mindset … oh, and a new wife. Paul grew up with his immigrant mother telling him all the things that she loved about America and his ex-soldier father teaching him to be a model citizen. Naturally, once Paul reached the right age he decided to become a member of the Boy Scouts of America. As a Boy Scout, Paul fell in love with doing good deeds and helping others out. As he got older, his other boys became less committed to scouting, but Paul never lost his loyalty to the activity. Even if it meant he had to work a food drive alone, he would still do it with a smile on his face. On his first camping trip after bridging from Cub Scouts to Boy Scouts, his Scoutmaster tripped and twisted his ankle on a hike through the woods. Always prepared, Paul used his neckerchief to wrap the ankle and then tied several branches together with dental floss to create makeshift crutches for the man. He was considered a hero that day, and this seemed to have gotten to his head. Paul had seen that his drive to do good hadn’t faded like his scout mates’ had, so he began believing that he is the perfect judge between right and wrong. He tries not to let his confidence turn to cockiness, but sometimes he can’t help but think that he’s the only person in the world who really wants to do the right thing. Paul wants to win the prize money on Total Drama Island: For Your Entertainment so he can afford to attend an Ivy League college. The rest of the money will be donated to charity. During For Your Entertainment... When Paul arrived in ...Fifteen Minutes of Fame, he was immediately awestruck by Irina's beauty. When he snapped out of the trance, he announced that he wanted to earn badges for being on the show and began to recite the Boy Scout oath, though Chris interrupted by pushing him off screen. Paul was enthusiastic going into his interview with Helen D'Angelo. He proudly told her he was a Boy Scout and was offended when Helen made bad scouting jokes, though one lame joke got him to laugh. He completed his interview and earned a point for The Oscars. Paul told Josh he had been rooting for him when he was voted off. In The Bachelor Isn't Interested, Paul was assigned to room with Eric, whose rock collection took over most of the room. Paul recapped the night in the confessional and then complained about his roommate. Paul and Eric were startled when they found Avery in their bathroom, and he continued his confessional saying that they shared their restroom with the adjoining room but the drama queen had already taken it over. During the archery challenge, Paul was one of the only contestants who knew how to properly shoot an arrow. He nervously helped Irina set up her arrow, and they each scored a point for their team. Paul volunteered to try to impress Chris for his team. Isaac mocked Paul for his talent of crocheting, but Chris liked the hat he made for him much more than he liked the Oscars' other contributions. He received the first marshmallow at the elimination that night. When Allison locked Avery out of the bathroom in Video Killed the Reality Star, Paul warned her that the racket might disturb Chef. The next morning, Paul and Robert made breakfast. The Boy Scout volunteered to do the lighting for his team's music video. While he was up on a beam fixing the spotlights, the do-gooder spotted Camille doing something suspicous in the corner, though Allison hit a ladder into the beam and sent him flying before he could figure out what. Paul later helped edit the video. In Safest Catch, Allison told Paul and Angel that she suspected Avery of sabotaging The Emmys. When Chris told everyone to change into their swimsuits, Paul arrived wearing a rain poncho. Despite becoming the butt of Isaac's jokes, when the cast was caught in the freezing rain, the poncho was an asset. Paul talked to Allison as she captained their ship, and the Goth brought up Avery again. Paul stuck to his morals and refused to blame her without evidence, which amazed the much more impulsive Allison. When Angel revealed that Avery had demeaned Robert, Paul finally agreed to vote for her that night. Paul watched television in the lounge with some of his teammates in Sing Your Heart Out and was disgusted when they stopped flipping channels on a singing competition. When the cast entered the challenge room, he immediately recognized it as a horrible sing-off. When Isaac planned on cheating to win, Cara approached Paul because she was uncomfortable with the plan, knowing that the moral scout would be a kindred spirit. Paul explained that Isaac wasn't a nice guy and made Cara doubt the slacker's intentions, saying that he only treated her kindly because she was an object to flirt with. Paul didn't believe Angel and Allison when they tried to convince their teammates that Camille was evil. In We All Fall Down, Paul helped Irina move into Cara's room. He was worried about Isaac harrassing her now that they shared a bathroom, but his protests were shut up when Irina teased that he was cute when he was jealous. The Boy Scout made Cara ice cream to try to comfort her. The nature lover told Paul and Irina that she was doubting Isaac and knew that he was attracted to Avery. Paul admitted in the confessional that he felt guilty that his words in the previous challenge had affected Cara, though he had no idea that she'd take them so seriously. Paul competed against Allison and Wes in the first round of the obstacle course, easily beating the Goth, and he was the first to finish the second round. He thought that the final round was easy, but he ended up falling off the treadmill shortly after saying this. Paul grouped up with Angel and Allison for the paintball war in Fire Insults at Will. The golden boy was uncertain about his friends' strategy of waiting for targets to come to them, and his worries were justified when they were ambushed by Sebastian's troop. The trio separated while avoiding the shots, and Paul soon found Irina running frantically and helped her dodge her pursuers' fire. The Boy Scout then proved to have fast reflexes and experience with a weapon, easily shooting out Victor and Ophelia. Keeping his gun pointed at Donna, Paul helped an amazed Irina up and remained humble about his fast shooting. He gave Donna a five second head start before he would shoot, though she ended up toppling down a hill and out of his reach. Irina distracted Paul with a compliment before he could worry about the Emmy, and he offered to protect the model through the challenge. With Paul's protection, he and Irina were the last members of their team remaining in the challenge. When Chris called for a shootout between them and the final two Emmys, Paul was confident that they would win. When they found the dueling destination seemingly empty, the do-gooder suspected that their opponents were laying low. This was correct, and he was fast enough to shoot Risty when she attacked him, but he was shot in the process. He cheered Irina on when she was left alone against Sebastian, and it was his encouragement that gave her the drive to win. In Teeth, Paul made an appearance on Minerva's blog to answer questions about his teammates. He played a vampire in the supernatural challenge and had to cross a pool of water with a strange creatue living in it to find his prey. He cleverly used a broken ladder to perform a high jump over the moat, though he was shocked when he found Irina waiting for him as his prey. She had traded places with Donna, and as a reward for protecting her in the last challenge, she helped Paul earn points by playing the "romantic vampire" act and making out with him. The golden boy was completely flustered by the experience. In the second half of the challenge, Paul was the last of his team to be caught by the werewolves, but eventually was hunted down by Wes. Allison found Paul trembling with nerves before the press conference in Flashing Lights. He revealed that he had a phobia of flashing lights and dreaded the many paparazzi taking pictures at the event. His phobia was born from an incident when he was unable to stop his best friend with photosensitive epilepsy from having a seizure at a scouting event. When Avery interrupted their conversation, Paul suspected that Allison might have an alliance with the diva, but the daredevil refused to explain. On the red carpet, Paul recruited Irina to help him stay calm, but he ended up distracting himself by keeping an eye on Allison. When Rachel Claire directed a segment at Paul during the press conference, the Boy Scout was overwhelmed by the many flashing cameras and passed out. He was taken to a hospital and was missing from the elimination that night, though he called in his vote by phone. Paul had been moved to the medical room in Thirteen and spent his stay teaching Chef to stack cards. Allison arrived with mail from the fans who'd missed him at the press conference, and he said in the confessional that he was embarrassed that he'd let his fear win. He was stable enough to rejoin his team that night, just in time for the mysterious explosion. When Chef was attacked by zombies, Paul and Isaac tried to save him, and the do-gooder was horrified that he recognized Robert among the undead. When the group split up, Paul and Irina followed Sebastian because he wasn't panicking like the others. When they were attacked by an undead Josh, Paul instinctively punched him, surprising even himself when the farmer was knocked out. When Sebastian's plan failed, Paul and Irina found a rowboat and tried to sail away from the island, but they were pulled underwater by zombies and "killed," eliminating them from the challenge. When Isaac whined that he was suffering because of Cara and Angel's back-to-back eliminations in All I Want is Revenge, Paul mocked him and told him that Allison had been hurt too. When forced to find new roommates, Paul, Isaac, and Wes all feared rooming with the shifty Sebastian, and in the end Paul and Isaac agreed to try to live together. The next day, the golden boy joined his competitors in a game of soccer. His guest for the challenge was revealed to be Derek, his former best friend that he had failed in the incident that gave him his fear of flashing lights. Paul excelled at the trivia portion of the challenge and finished with the highest number of correct questions, though he had collected enough strikes against him from the other players to make him lose the round. At the secret revealing, Derek told everybody that Paul had once dated the most beautiful girl in school but treated her like dirt because she "held him back," revealing a chip in his nice guy routine. Paul told Allison in Wolf in Teen's Clothing that rooming with Isaac wasn't terrible because they'd been ignoring each other, but he still couldn't trust the troublemaker. The patriot was scared out of the communal bathroom by Avery's skimpy bra, only to be terrified even more when he found Isaac the slob sweeping their room. Isaac tried to convince Paul to be his ally, but the Boy Scout only laughed at the suggestion, saying that they could only be friends if Isaac could prove he wasn't such a jerk. The next morning, Paul assisted Irina when she tried to convince everybody to get along, though he found her behavior bizarre. During the challenge, Paul, Irina, and Allison searched for the first clue together. When he suggested boosting Irina into a tree to look, Allison instead took the offer and used him as a stool. When they found Aloysius Bandervilt's grave, Paul wanted to tell the police rather than risk grave robbing. Audition Tape The camera turned on to show a campfire lit in the deep woods. Several teenagers were sitting on logs in a ring around the fire roasting marshmallows. A dark-haired boy towards the center of the shot waved the camera closer to him. “Hello, my name is Paul Adams, and I think that I would be a great candidate for your show.” He gave the camera a bright smile, perfect teeth practically sparkling. “When I found out that you were looking for American auditions this season, I knew I’d be the perfect man to represent the States! Some people like to call me an all-American boy, which is probably because I’m just an all-around good guy, but I don’t want to brag.” He glanced over at the marshmallow that the boy next to him was roasting and frowned. “Um, Eddie, if you keep holding it there it’s going to catch fire.” “Mind your own business, Paul.” The red-haired boy sneered. “Seriously, Eddie, that thing’s so charred that it’s almost black!” “Maybe I like ‘em that way.” “Just let me do it.” Paul reached over and grabbed the stick from Eddie’s hand. He pulled it from the fire to reveal that the marshmallow had burst into flames. “It’s okay, I’ll just dunk it in the emergency water bucket!” The camera followed Paul as he hopped over the back of his log, running over to the pail of water near the tent and dunking the marshmallow in. “You always need to keep a water bucket nearby in case your fire spreads out-” “Nobody cares, Paul!” One of the guys sitting by the fire called out. Paul just rolled his eyes, pulling the soaked marshmallow off of the stick and throwing it on the ground beside the tent. He headed back to his log, returning the stick to Eddie. “I’ve been a Boy Scout for as long as I can remember, which means that over the years I’ve become skilled in everything from wilderness survival to checkers.” He proudly pointed to the many badges decorating his outfit before gesturing to a blank spot just above his heart. “This is the spot I have reserved for my ‘I Won a Reality Show’ badge. I need that badge to complete my collection, so you guys should really pick me to be on the show. Everybody needs their token good guy, after all. Plus, if you’re doing the whole ‘survive at summer camp’ thing again, I’d be able to-” Paul’s speech was interrupted by a loud roar. The camera whipped around the show that there was a bear standing by the tent. He sniffed at something on the ground but then chose to pick up the entire tent in his mouth instead. As the bear shook the tent around, the Scoutmaster poked his head out the front flap. “Who dropped a marshmallow by the tent?!” He screeched. Paul’s face turned red as all eyes stared at him. “Um, I think we should just end the audition here.” “Ah! My leg!” The Scoutmaster squealed. Paul’s nervous grin turned to a scowl. “I said turn it off!” Trivia *Paul's style of dress was changed from more of an outdoorsy type to a preppier style. This is most obvious in his alternate outfit, which was completely changed. *Paul's hair has changed with every redesign made to his character model, as I wasn't sure how to interpret the original cartoonish design into the more detailed style. *Paul was originally white, but I felt that his design was bland compared to many of the other characters. When editing his backstory, I decided that his mother was going to be an immigrant and made Paul half-Filipino, which let me change his facial design a bit. *Due to the various skills he has learned from scouting, Paul tends to do well in physical challenges. *Paul's swimwear is actually the rain poncho that he is mocked for in Safest Catch. He originally had an actual bathing suit design, but this episode ended up being the only water-based challenge, so it wasn't needed. *Paul is one of a few characters in TDI: FYE to be based off of a real person. Gallery Paul- Alternate Outfit.png|Alternate Outfit Paul- Pajamas.png|Sleepwear Paul- Swimwear.png|Swimwear Paul- Mugshot.png|Episode Seven Mugshot Paul- Flashing Lights.png|Red carpet outfit for Flashing Lights ﻿ Category:Characters Category:Oscars Category:Males Category:Contestants